Asleep
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: He loved when she was asleep. Just a little fluff fic about Mako watching Korra sleep.


He loved when she was sleeping.

Not because she was quiet, he never minded when she was awake and talkative, grinning at him like she was clearly up to something, generally she was, it was simply one of the little things he enjoyed. It was actually something that had initially surprised him, almost worried him in the beginning stages of their relationship.

Korra was a lively person; she practically exuded energy at all times as she went about her duties as the Avatar. It wasn't great that she was so high strung, it cut into rather intimate moments Mako wished she would be more affectionate while she'd much rather twist under the sheets. Not that he ever minded that, just sometimes he wanted to relax and just lay down with her on the couch or in their bed and just be. Korra never wanted to just be, she was always going.

Except when she was asleep.

In the precious moments he was awake and she was unconscious, Mako loved to watch her sleep. Before they'd ever spent a night together, he expected her to sleep like she did everything else, differently. He'd thought, for no real reason, that she'd flail her limbs throughout the night, roll around, move, steal the blankets and shove him to the edge of the bed.

But none of that happened. At night, while she was sleeping, was the only time Korra was ever truly at rest. She rarely meditated, and even then she was too restless and filled to the brim with energy to really focus. But asleep, she was so calm, so relaxed, he had to get his fill of it. There were so many nuances to her sleeping that only occurred then, it fascinated him.

She wore her hair loose to sleep. It was the only time it was ever completely down around her face and neck. It was these moments when Mako realized just how much hair she had. She couldn't fit it all in one ponytail in the back; she had to wear two more to keep all of her hair from flying out and annoying her. But when she was asleep it clouded around her head and he could touch it all, she looked so different. She was still Korra, of course, but she looked a little different.

Instead of the smirk that usually played on her lips during her waking hours, at night, Korra's face slackened into expressionless sleep. Sometimes she had a little smile on her face, but usually she just relaxed and didn't have a challenging expression.

Her body relaxed too, and she'd sleep in whatever position she'd fallen into. It didn't matter if she was draped over his body or curled up next to him, once she was asleep, she'd stay still. Not rigid or uncomfortable, just still, calm and asleep. Some nights, like tonight, he was able to move her without her waking, arrange her so her head was resting on his arm and her body was curved toward his so he could see her better.

It was fairly easy to move her while she slept, actually. Surprisingly, she slept deeply, and it took loud noises or sharp movements to wake her up, but the feeling of him entering or exiting the bed never bothered her. Which was good, because his hours had become irregular since their marriage and he came home to her sleeping more often than not. He didn't think she minded too terribly, and besides, he was working hard now to save up for later when they could have children. It was too early to think seriously about having them now, but he still wanted to be prepared. And when he came home second, he got to find her asleep.

Other times, when he'd slip into the bed, she'd shift and her eyes would crack open. Her vibrant blue eyes would peer up at him for a half second before a smile grew on her face in greeting. They never needed words at these times, and giving her a soft kiss of hello before settling around each other to sleep. These times, these rare times, Korra was relaxed and still though she was awake. She'd curl up against him; her body pressed innocently enough against his, and drop back into sleep like she'd never woken at all.

And then for a few minutes before he dropped into sleep with her, he could feel her slow breathing and feel her resting peacefully. Peacefully asleep.


End file.
